The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for extracting a fluid from an elastomer, and more specifically relates to such an apparatus and method for extracting water from an elastomer such as a rubber.
The apparatus preferably includes a twin screw conveying means for conveying and compressing the elastomer to remove water therefrom. The apparatus and method are particularly useful in reducing the water content of an elastomer from as high as about 65 wt. % water to a dewatered water content of less than 10 wt. % water.